1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for treating conditions, such as sleep disordered breathing, using positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy, and in particular to a tool configured to, among other things, provide customized/personalized education and feedback to the patient relating to their therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals suffer from disordered breathing during sleep. Sleep apnea is a common example of such sleep disordered breathing suffered by millions of people throughout the world. One type of sleep apnea is obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), which is a condition in which sleep is repeatedly interrupted by an inability to breathe due to an obstruction of the airway; typically the upper airway or pharyngeal area. Obstruction of the airway is generally believed to be due, at least in part, to a general relaxation of the muscles which stabilize the upper airway segment, thereby allowing the tissues to collapse the airway. Another type of sleep apnea syndrome is a central apnea, which is a cessation of respiration due to the absence of respiratory signals from the brain's respiratory center. An apnea condition, whether obstructive, central, or mixed, which is a combination of obstructive and central, is defined as the complete or near cessation of breathing, for example a 90% or greater reduction in peak respiratory air-flow.
Those afflicted with sleep apnea experience sleep fragmentation and complete or nearly complete cessation of ventilation intermittently during sleep with potentially severe degrees of oxyhemoglobin desaturation. These symptoms may be translated clinically into extreme daytime sleepiness, cardiac arrhythmias, pulmonary-artery hypertension, congestive heart failure and/or cognitive dysfunction. Other consequences of sleep apnea include right ventricular dysfunction, carbon dioxide retention during wakefulness, as well as during sleep, and continuous reduced arterial oxygen tension. Sleep apnea sufferers may be at risk for excessive mortality from these factors as well as by an elevated risk for accidents while driving and/or operating potentially dangerous equipment.
Even if a patient does not suffer from a complete or nearly complete obstruction of the airway, it is also known that adverse effects, such as arousals from sleep, can occur where there is only a partial obstruction of the airway. Partial obstruction of the airway typically results in shallow breathing referred to as a hypopnea. A hypopnea is typically defined as a 50% or greater reduction in the peak respiratory air-flow. Other types of sleep disordered breathing include, without limitation, upper airway resistance syndrome (UARS) and vibration of the airway, such as vibration of the pharyngeal wall, commonly referred to as snoring.
It is well known to treat sleep disordered breathing by applying a continuous positive air pressure (CPAP) to the patient's airway. This positive pressure effectively “splints” the airway, thereby maintaining an open passage to the lungs. It is also known to provide a positive pressure therapy in which the pressure of gas delivered to the patient varies with the patient's breathing cycle, or varies with the patient's breathing effort, to increase the comfort to the patient. This pressure support technique is referred to as bi-level pressure support, in which the inspiratory positive airway pressure (IPAP) delivered to the patient is higher than the expiratory positive airway pressure (EPAP). It is further known to provide a positive pressure therapy in which the pressure is automatically adjusted based on the detected conditions of the patient, such as whether the patient is experiencing an apnea and/or hypopnea. This pressure support technique is referred to as an auto-titration type of pressure support, because the pressure support device seeks to provide a pressure to the patient that is only as high as necessary to treat the disordered breathing.
Pressure support therapies as just described involve the placement of a patient interface device including a mask component having a soft, flexible sealing cushion on the face of a patient. The mask component may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal/oral mask that covers the patient's nose and mouth, or a full face mask that covers the patient's face. Such patient interface devices may also employ other patient contacting components, such as forehead supports, cheek pads and chin pads. The patient interface device is connected to a gas delivery tube or conduit and interfaces the pressure support device with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient.
With the explosive growth of sophisticated portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, and the increasingly user friendly operating systems that they employ, patients throughout the world are increasingly gaining the ability to easily obtain and share information, such as educational information, and communicate with health care providers. It would thus be advantageous to provide, and there is thus a need for, a system and tool that provides patients the ability to take a more active role in the management of their sleep disordered breathing condition, and therapy being provided using a pressure support system, using their portable electronic device, or, alternatively, a PC.